Bring You Back
by mystery-is-my-middle-name
Summary: SEQUEL TO HAPPY ACCIDENT! New York was just saved by the Avengers and it looks like Anna might get some parts of her life back. But Steve might not be the only one who survived the war. If Anna wants to put her family back together, she definitely got her work cut out for her. Oh, and did I mention a little girl too smart for her own good?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone,**

 **So this is a sequel to Happy Accident. I recommend reading that first, or you will be confused. This story will involve many characters from the Marvel Universe: Avengers, some Inhumans from Agents of SHIELD, maybe other characters from Agents of SHIELD too, but not necessarily.**

 **Hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think. Do you like it? Do you have any complains? Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

* * *

 _"…_ _hundreds of people have died in Midtown New York earlier today with thousands of injured. The damage to the property is being estimated to one and a half billion and climbing."_

 _"…_ _what has been confirmed as an extraterrestrial attack…"_

 _"…_ _group called the Avengers that consists of Iron Man a.k.a. multibillionaire Tony Stark, a giant green creature referred as the Hulk, Thor, the demigod, recently discovered Captain America, a.k.a. Steve Rogers and two highly trained secret agents known as the Black Widow and Hawkeye."_

 _"…_ _have disappeared. Why are they not here for the fall out? Why are they not here to take consequences for their actions?"_

 _"…_ _rebuilding. Most of the streets affected by the Incident are closed off by what seems to be an intelligence agents. However, no one ever heard of them in America or …"_

 _" …_ _Interventions Enforcement and Logistics Devision or SHIELD for short…"_

Anna just stared at the TV, unable to move. It has been almost three years now. Three years where she lost everything. Her daughter was two and talking. Running around. Three years of thinking that there was no one but her daughter. However, if they were right, Steve was alive. The scrawny kid that let a crazy German scientist experiment on him. Could it really be the same Steve that would wear newspapers in his shoes?

"Do you think they will find us?" She hurt one of the younger kids ask.

"Of course not. They don't know we exist."

"Yesterday, they didn't know those guys existed."

"Even if they find out we exist, they will never find Afterlife."

"How, the hell, can you be sure? They track one of us, and he will take the rest of us down."

"I am with Kyle."

"Please! People are too worried cleaning up after this one, to be looking for more."

"I wouldn't bet my life on that!"

"Stop being pusses!"

She looked around the hopeless mess thankful no one noticed her. She didn't care about the danger this posed. She didn't care what it mean for the Inhumans. All she cared about was finding Steve. The second threader she had to the man she loved. Rose couldn't have her father, but if Steve was here, than that was the next best thing. The only person who knew Bucky better than her.

She stood up and walked out of the common room towards her own block. She needed to figure out how to find Steve. The journalists said none of the Avengers could be find. Maybe she could get into touch with Stark? He was the easiest to get to. And if that doesn't work, she would certainly think of something.

"Mama! Mama!" A little three year old girl run straight to her. "Look! Look, what I made!" She hold out a colourful picture with three figures on it. Two were holding hands and the other was sort of flying in the air above them.

"That's beautiful, Rosie." She smiled down at her daughter. Rosie was only three and the splitting image of her father. She had the same soft brown hair with a slight curl in them, the same nose and mouth, even her eyes had the same shape. The only thing she got from Anna was the chocolate brown of her eyes.

Anna looked at the picture and worried yet again about the speed Rosie was growing up. She was developing skills way too fast, she was learning faster than other children and seemed to understand a lot more than she should. She didn't want her to grow up too fast. Every child should enjoy their childhood to the fullest.

"Who did you draw, sweetheart?" She asked as she took the picture out of her hand.

"Us, silly." Rosie smiled happily.

"And who is this?" Anna pointed at the flouting figure.

"Daddy. He is watching out for us, see." She pointed at him. Anna smiled at her daughter.

She outstretched her hand for Rosie to take: "Honey, how would you like going on a trip?"

"Really? Where?" Her eyes lit up at the mere idea of leaving Afterlife. It would be the first time she have left.

"To see a friend of mine."

"You have friends outside?" She asked excitedly.

"Only one." She smiled as they walked down path to their rooms. "I need you to pack the toys that you want the most. Can you do that?"

Rosie nodded her head, let go of her hand and run towards the door. Anna just watched with an adoring smile.

"Where are you going?" She heard Jiaying approaching her.

"New York. For start." Anna answered. Something didn't feel right, even though it was a simple and innocent question.

"I don't think that is a good idea. With all the mess there right now. It might still be dangerous." She subtly pointed her head towards Rosie's direction, "Besides, I thought you liked it here."

"It's as good of a place as any." Anna shrugged her shoulders. "And I am grateful. But it's time for me to go."

"Anna…"

"Look, I am the only person without any physical changes that stays here permanently. I need to go. I need to find Steve. I owe it to Rosie. She can't have her father, but Steve is the next best thing. He knew Bucky his entire life and he was a good friend of mine." That nagging feeling was only getting bigger.

"I am not holding you hostage, but maybe it would be a good idea to wait a bit. Just until it settles a little."

"I am sorry, Jiaying. I don't want to part on bad terms, especially after all that you did for me, but I am leaving. Today."

Jiaying stayed quiet as she looked me in the eye for a minute. She held her gaze. It has been a long while since she felt any resentment towards her. Ever since she returned, she was very cautious when it came to Jiaying. She read snip-bits of her thoughts. She knew just how happy Jiaying was when Osip died, and with him the only way for Anna to go back too. And this went against everything she thought she knew about Jiaying. Since then it was clear to her that Jiaying was presenting them all with a mask. She just didn't know if it was all a lie or only parts.

Jiaying took a heavy breath: "Well, if your mind is set… Just remember that we will always be your home and when the time comes for Rosie, I think she will be chosen if she is here."

A subtle way of telling her that if she wants her daughter to get her powers, she will need to return.

"I will tell Gordon. Take your time packing." She then disappeared in the nearest building.

Anna walked the rest of the way home and found Rosie sitting on the sofa with a small backpack already packed and and her stuffed teddy bear in her hands.

It was time to go.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you." Rosie said as she let go of Gordon's hand.

"Yeah. Thanks." Anna took Rosie's hand. Gordon just gave her a nod and disappeared.

"Where are we going, mama?" Rosie skipped happily next to her. Gordon left them in an alley in the middle of Manhattan, just a few block away from Stark Tower. Rosie seemed to be oblivious to the destruction around her. There was debris of fallen buildings, flipped cars, blood smooches here and there.

She stopped to pick her up, she didn't trust her not to wonder off somewhere: "Do you see that big tower?" She pointed at the building. The sign that once read 'Stark' was in ruins. The only thing that remained was a big A.

"Mhhm." Rosie nodded her head. "Is that where your friend is?"

"I am not sure. But if he is not there, the people that live there would know where he is."

"Will we stay in the tower? I want to see the whole city." At the word whole Rosie made a huge gesture with her hands.

"I don't know, sweetie. But I am sure you will be able to get a peek at the view even if we don't stay there."

Anna walked carefully down the street towards the tower. The closer she got, the more people crowded on the street. There were people lighting candles, bringing flowers or praying on the sides of the destroyed roads. But most of them were trying to get inside the tower, to catch a glance at the Avengers.

Anyone else would never even get to the doors but Anna was not anyone. She might have hated using her powers this way, but she knew there were times when she could not get where she wanted without them. Her mind almost automatically reached towards the people around her and moved them to the side one by one. They didn't even notice they subtly shifted to the side and allowed her to come though.

Rosie didn't notice what her mother was doing either. She was too captivated by the world around her. It was her first time in the real world. And even in all this carnage, her head was turning left and right, trying to see everything.

She got all the way to the door and then made one of the security guards open the door for her. There was no one in the lobby, so she moved towards the lifts.

"I am sorry, m'dam, but you do not have access to this build. I must ask you to leave." A British voice came out of nowhere.

"Who am I speaking with?" Anna asked looking around for cameras. But she couldn't find any.

"JARVIS, m'dam. I am an artificial intelligence designed by mister Stark. Now, if you could please leave." answered the voice.

"Is he a computer, mama?" Rosie asked excited.

"Yes, sweetie." Anna then turned away from her daughter, still trying to find a spot to look at. "I know I am not authorised but I need to speak to Steve Rogers and I don't really have any other way of contacting him. I hoped mister Stark would be able to help me."

"Why would you wish to speak to mister Rogers?"

"He is a friend of mine. We knew each other when he was young. Can you please talk to mister Stark for me?"

There was a little silence. After a while JARVIS came back again: "Mister Stark is currently busy and would like to know how you got through the security at the front door."

She smiled: "Well, tell mister Stark that if he wants to know how I did that, he would have to let me see him. I promise it would be worth his while."

Rosie laid her head on Anna's shoulder and let her deal with this without any interruptions.

The elevator door opened suddenly with a little ding: "Mister Stark will see you now."

There were no controls. It seemed that JARVIS was the only one operating the elevator. He drove it all the way to the top. As the door opened, the first thing she saw was a spectacular view, the second was the destruction around. The floors were smashed, the windows were missing the sofas were a mess. And in the middle of it all, by the only standing table stood Tony Stark with a beautiful red-head by his side.

"Look, mama! You can see the whole city! Like I said!" Rosie tried to get out of her arms but Anna kept her there.

"I can see that, sweetie. But you are not running around here. You could fall down."

"I am not stupid." Rosie wiggled more, but Anna stood her ground.

"I will put you to sleep if I have to, young lady." Anna never used her powers on Rosie and she never would. Rosie knew that. But it was enough for her to stop fidgeting.

"Hello. My name is Pepper Potts." the red-head greeted them.

Before Anna could answer, Tony Stark jumped in: "So, how did you get in? Who do I have to fire?"

"My name is Anna, and this is Rosie. Pleasure to meet you. And to answer your question, no one. I can explain how I got here and who I am but it's rather long story and I would like to tell it just once, could you please call Steve?"

"Let me guess. You want to tell him he's got a kid? Your math is wrong, lady. He was a Capsicle then."

"Tony." Pepper tried to intervene.

"Don't be silly. My daddy is Bucky Barnes." Rosie pronounced proudly. Both Tony and Pepper looked at her, surprised at what was just said.

"As I said, a long story. I am not a random fangirl. Those nitwits would never get past each other, let alone your security."

Tony looked her up and down and then shrugged. Without another word he reached for his phone and dialled a number.

"Hey, Cap. There is a girl with a kid saying she is your friend from the Dark Ages. Says her name is Anna." Steve answered something, that she didn't hear. "I don't know. Pretty. Small. Brunette with big doe eyes. Has this strange mixture of British and American accent."

Anther short pause.

"Wait! What? Steve?" But he already hung up. Tony looked at his phone and then sighed: "He will be here in about ten minutes."

Anna's hear skipped a beat at that. He is actually coming here. And he recognised her from Tony's description.

"Mama? I want to see more of the city!" Rosie pointed to the direction of the enormous windows.

"Sure, sweetie." Anna walked forward. "Thank you." She said as she passed Tony.

"Do you see that building? That's the Empire State Building." She turned back to her daughter.

It took thirty minutes for Steve to arrive and Rosie ended up falling asleep in those thirty minutes. She had been too excited the entire day and it finally took it's tool. Sometime during the wait Pepper offered her a glass of water. Tony kept his distance. He would sneak a look at her every once in a while and then continued typing on his phone. The longer he did that, the more intrigued he seemed to get.

Then all of a sudden the door opened and Steve Rogers walked in: "Anna!"

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! :-)**

 **Please let me know your thoughts.**

 **Also made a trailer for this if you want to have a look, the link is in my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

Steve certainly changed. She remembered him as a scrawny and short boy with a terrible case of asthma. The man in front of her was neither of those things. He was tall, muscular and looked heathy as a fiddle. But the eyes stayed the same. She could still see the Steve she knew in them. The guy that would get into fights he could never win, the guy that would draw little sketches everywhere, the guy that would cause mischief left and right.

He looked her over, making sure it was really her. She could see the emotions pass across his face. The same emotions she expected. The surprise that she was here, the happiness that by some miracle she survived and finally the anger that she left them.

Before he could even find words to express all that he was feeling, she jumped in: "I never wanted to leave. They dragged me back here before I could tell them no. And then there was no way back. If there was, I would have gone back in a heartbeat."

"What happened?" Steve finally settled on.

"I will tell you everything, but it's a very long story. And I promised mister Stark an explanation. Maybe we could all sit down?" She moved towards the sofa Rosie was sleeping on and sat down next to her. Her heart was beating so hard, she felt like it was going to jump out of her chest any moment. Her hands were shaking and her knees were buckling. She never thought she'd see Steve again. He was one of the two most important man in her life. She couldn't have Bucky back, she knew that. She did her research for Rosie, she knew he died fighting by Steve's side. But at least she might get one piece of her life back.

Unless she screws this next bit up. But no pressure. Right?

Steve froze as he came around to see Rosie peacefully sleeping in a blanket Peeper managed to find.

"Steve, this is Rose Rebecca Barnes. I call her Rosie." She smiled as she caressed her daughters arm.

"She is…"

"Bucky's. Yes." She was afraid to even look at him. Her memories told her that Steve would never send her packing. But even to her it seemed so far away.

"She looks like him." She could almost hear the smile on Steve's face.

He sat down next to her on the ground.

"So, about that long story…" Tony decided to join the conversation. Pepper stayed tactfully silent but Anna could see she was as curious as Tony. It wasn't every day that they got to meet someone from Steve's past without them being in the nursing home. "JARVIS run a facial recognition and he couldn't find you anywhere."

"Yes. I haven't existed in a normal society for years." Anna admitted, then she looked at Steve who was watching her with expectation. It was nice to actually get a chance to explain before being judged. That was her worst fear ever since she'd learned that Steve was alive. That also might have been one of the reasons why she was in such hurry to find him. She was afraid she would chicken out if she waited too long.

"To really explain I need to go back thousands of years ago." She started. This was probably the hardest part. How do you tell someone you are part alien? "That was when an alien race landed on this planet. They came here to create a hybrid race that would be capable of fighting their wars. So, they experimented on humans, until they were successful."

"Hold up! Alien experiments from millennia ago? Even if that was the truth, how is it relevant?" Tony jumped in.

"It has everything to do with this. See, those hybrids? They called themselves Inhumans and they developed supernatural powers. Each of them extremely individual almost random. And they wanted nothing to do with any wars. So, they pushed the Kree of the planet. The gene that allowed them to develop powers was past down to their offspring but was dormant. Then only way to activate it was to come into contact with this substance called terrigen, without it they were ordinary humans. Some decided to stay humans, others wanted to go through the change. They were always hiding and living in the shadows in one way or another. I am one of those descendants." She said heavily.

"You have powers?" Steve found it hard to believe. He never saw her do anything unusual.

She nodded: "To put it simple, I am a telepath. I don't really understand the science behind it but I know that I can read thought if I want to or if someone is too distraught. I can control parts of the brain to make people do what I want. Like move out of the way. Or open a door to the Stark Tower." She said as she looked pointedly at Tony. "I don't like using it. I wouldn't have gotten in without it, but that was the first time I used it in months. It is a rude invasion of privacy and unless it's the only option I have, I avoid it like the plague."

"That's how you knew about Rosie." Steve said suddenly. "That time she was attacked. You knew where to find her."

"Yeah. My control slipped and it saved her." She nodded.

"Your daughter?" Pepper asked confused.

"No, Rosie was my friend in 1939. She was the reason why I met Bucky and Steve. She forced me to go dancing with her one evening. I named my daughter after her." Anna smile fondly at the memory. Then she continued. "I grew up as a human but then a woman named Jiaying found me. She convinced me to go through the change. After that I decided to stay in the Afterlife. That is a place for people like me, save haven with people that help you learn control of your powers." She explain when she saw the confused faces.

"There was a boy there, his name was Osip. He was originally from Russia, I think. I was his guide. I was in charge of him getting control over his powers. He could open up portals in time. There was an accident and I fell through one. The next thing I know I am in New York, in 1939. For the first few hours I thought they were going to get me, so I stayed at the same spot. But then I got hungry and cold so I went to the nearest dinner. I could still see the spot where I landed from there. But I had no money or any possessions whatsoever. Rosie saved me that day. She gave me food, got me job at the dinner and even let me crash at her apartment until I had enough money of my own."

"It wasn't until I met Bucky two months later that I stopped expecting them to get me back. And a two weeks after that, I never wanted to leave. I was dead set on having a life in there. Even if it meant having to go through the worst years humanity ever saw. I had a family, a home." Her eyes started to tear up. "Then I realised I was pregnant and I had this perfect plan. I cooked Bucky's favourite dinner. And I went to get Bucky a pair of baby booties. It was supposed to be simple and beautiful. But on the way home, someone grabbed me by the arm and then I was falling. They finally came for me, but they never even asked me." She clutched her hands together to stop them form shaking, but she couldn't do anything about her voice. "Osip, the boy that opened up the portal pushed himself too far. We are still mostly human and his body couldn't handle it. He died of a heart attack before I even landed back in the future. And without him, I couldn't go back."

"We looked for you for weeks. It destroyed Bucky." A shadow run over Steve's face as he remembered the weeks after she disappeared. "He was convinced something must have happen to you."

"They couldn't get me out of bed for two weeks. The only reason I even attempted to live past it, was Rosie. She was the only thing of Bucky that I had left. I knew I was never going to see either of you, even if you survived the war." The tears were falling freely at that point. Steve squeezed her hands with his big one.

"I thought I was alone too." She smiled at him. Steve knew exactly how she felt.

"I only looked you and Bucky up so that Rosie knew where she came from. I wanted her to grow up knowing as much about her father as I could give her."

"But.." She suddenly heard Tony on her left.

"You can talk to her later. She is not going anywhere." Pepper dragged Tony away. Steve gave her a grateful smile.

"He can be a handful." He said apologetically.

She laughed: "You mean like you? Don't think I forgot all the stories Bucky used to say about you."

Steve joined her softly.

She looked down at their hands: "That must have taken some getting used to. I remember a time when I could look you in the eye without a stool."

"I almost fell over when I first came out of the machine. I certainly took some getting used to."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please drop a line. :-)**


End file.
